


The Chronicles of Overlord

by chrisnightmare



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Overloads (Transformers), The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisnightmare/pseuds/chrisnightmare
Summary: A series of one-shots I'm doing involving you x Overlord.These are one-shots that are non gendered, so everyone can feel comfortable!Some are sort of a crack-shot, so don't blame me if you think they're dumb lmao xDHope y'all fellow Overlord fanatics enjoy!
Relationships: Overlord (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Hello!  
This is a series of one shots I'mma be doing, involving Overlord x the reader.  
The reader will be non gendered. 

A warning, these will most likely contain serious smut, so be warned. If you're under 16 you should probably stop reading for your safety! 

I will put warnings above each chapter with smut, just in case. 

This work will contain depictions of the reader with a penis, a vagina, both, ect, so that everyone can feel included. 

I hope you all enjoy these, and love Overlord as much as I do. 

A FINAL NOTE: don't come in here complaining that I don't write Overlord as evil as he "really is".  
I write him how I want, not to make him how the writers of the comic did. :)  
If you dislike the content please move along. 

-I am not open to CC (constructive crit) at this time-

Love y'all! ♥️


	2. The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among Us/Transformers crossover.   
> You are a crewmate, & Overlord is the Imposter. 
> 
> This one-shot contains smut.

Note: None of the events in this story are real. It is fictitious and I in no way am willing it to happen to anyone mentioned in the story.

-WAC

You had been slightly concerned when you first saw the crewmates that would be joining you on the Skeld. 

Eight of them were human, like you, but then there was the ninth member; he was at least 12 feet tall, robotic, and had piercing gold and crimson eyes and sharp, shark-like teeth that were always slightly visible when he smiled. 

He frightened you a bit, but you tried your best to ignore it. There was no time for fear. You all had a mission. 

"Badge 689?"   
You quickly looked up, setting down the pen you'd been fiddling with.   
"Yes, ma'am?" You sputtered, face turning red as you realized everyone was looking at you. 

The woman briefing you all stood straight, folding her arms across her clipboard.   
"Have you been listening?"   
"Absolutely, yes!" You stammered, turning redder and redder from embarrassment. 

She continued speaking, and you noticed someone's gaze still on you while everyone else averted their eyes again.   
Those massive, piercing red eyes were fixed on you, small, thin black pupils dilating a bit and sending a shiver down your spine. 

He winked at you before looking away, and you felt an odd feeling pool in your stomach.   
Why was he looking at you like that?   
It felt like he wanted to EAT you or something. 

You looked at your new crewmates, all sitting at the table calmly, and wondered if deep down, they were nervous too.   
This was your first space mission, and you almost felt sick over the amount of stress you were currently under. 

Before you could continue musing, everyone began to stand up. You looked up, surprised.   
"You've all been briefed. Exit and go down the left hall, through the doors and await suit-up protocol." The woman announced, and you followed everyone out. 

You all passed down the dark, loud hallway and through the heavy doors, entering a massive room with gear, crates, space-suits and oxygen tankers.   
Your eyes wandered over all the different items, the knot in your stomach tightening. 

Could you really handle this? 

A loud siren blared over the speakers, and a voice began to speak.   
"Each crew member should approach the suit rack single file and choose a suit. Once chosen, please file to the badge station and attach your badge patch to both the chest and shoulder attachment pads of your suit. You will recognize your badge by the code printed on it. Please be sure that it belongs to you, and do not remove either badge for any reason. 

Once suited up, please file down the hallway to the right of the room. There you and your necessary gear will be loaded onto the Skeld and you will be briefed on safety aboard the ship. Thank you." 

You shuffled along behind the group, letting everyone choose their suits.   
You saw one of almost every color you could think of, including your favorite color.   
For some reason that made you happy, and you wanted to pick that one. 

You didn't want to cut the line, though, so you waited.   
Someone reached for the suit you wanted, and so you sighed and shrugged.   
It wasn't that big of a deal, you guessed. 

You heard someone complain about someone not even needing a suit, and looked up to see...him...holding the suit you'd been eyeing.   
He grinned as he extended it towards you, showing those massive teeth and once again winking at you. 

"Th-thank you..." You squeaked.   
"No problem, little one," he replied in a very, very deep voice. You hadn't expected that at ALL.   
Shaking it off, you began pulling the suit on over your tank top and pants. 

"Uh...I believe you're not meant to wear pants underneath." His voice murmured.   
You jumped, looking up to see him standing beside you. Your face reddened with embarrassment again. "O-oh, right...sorry...heh.." 

You fumbled with the suit, and he chuckled.   
"Here, I'll keep you out of viewing range..."   
He stood in front of you, back turned to you.   
The gesture was oddly cute, and you found yourself almost smiling as you slid out of your pants and folded them to set aside. 

Once you were done suiting up, you slipped past him, murmuring a thank you and heading to grab your badges.   
He approached next to you, reaching for his badges.   
Your hand brushed his, and you noticed massive claws at the ends of his fingers. 

You instinctively pulled your hand back a bit, apologizing and stepping back to give him room.   
He grabbed his badges and nodded to you, heading to the hallway. 

You grabbed yours and put them on, hurrying to catch up. You read his badge; GC-9.   
You wondered what it stood for. Everyone's badge code seemed to be just a jumble of three numbers, but his had letters. 

You didn't have long to ponder, however.   
You were entering the loading dock room, and you looked up to see the massive form of the Skeld towering over you.   
The back was open, and you saw gear being loaded on and stored below. 

A man approached your group, waving to you all.   
"Greetings, I'll be instructing you on safety protocols today! Follow me!" He called, and headed towards the ship. You followed him aboard the Skeld, looking around as he led you all down a narrow hall into a small room with ten seats, five on each side. 

Once everyone was in the room, the man began.   
"If you'll all please take a seat...'' he trailed off as he saw GC-9. He scratched his mustache and looked at the seats. "You'll have to strap in closer to the middle there," he said finally, pointing to one of the middle seats. 

"Anyways, once you've all sat down and strapped in, I'll begin the protocols. " 

You sat down across from GC-9, reaching to buckle yourself in.   
Once everyone was seated, the man began to go over the safety protocols in case of crashing, altitude drops, and other issues. 

The Skeld was self-driving, which meant that there was no one steering the ship. It was given a course and auto-mapped it's way along the path. 

When he was done, he made sure everyone was buckled in, and then wished you all luck.   
He left, and you heard the outer ramp lift and seal. 

"Welcome aboard the Skeld," a voice said over the speakers.   
"The ship will be taking off momentarily. Please remain strapped into your seats and await liftoff." 

Loud engines began roaring to life, vibrating the seat you were strapped into.   
You looked around as red and white lights began flashing, and loud droning sirens echoed. 

The initial jerk of the Skeld lifting off twisted your gut and made you slightly dizzy.   
Your ears popped as the ship picked up velocity, and before you knew it, the speakers blared a new message: "The Skeld has left Station and is now breaching outer orbit. Remain seated. Your harnesses will release shortly. " 

***

The harnesses strapping you in popped loose, and you looked around cautiously.   
Everyone began standing up just as the doors to the entryway slid open.   
Everyone filed into the hall, turning to the wall with handheld devices on it. 

The instructor had said to grab a tablet, enter your code, and it would give you the list of tasks you needed to do.   
You walked over and grabbed one, turning it on and waiting. It asked for a new, personalized code, and you entered yours. 

Green text slowly moved across the black screen, welcoming you before the screen turned white.   
It gave a list of tasks, and in the top right hand corner displayed a map icon. 

Your first task was to go to admin and swipe your card.   
You'd forgotten that you had one.   
But every suit came with a pocket that held a wallet with an Admin card. When you swiped it, it would ask for your code, and upon entering it, would scan it onto the card, thus giving you full ship access. 

You followed everyone to admin, waiting your turn to swipe your card.   
Once swiped, you looked back at your tablet to see what task you had next. 

GC-9 approached you, making an odd purring sound.   
"Looks like we both have tasks in electrical, huh? Want to team up?"   
You looked up at his smiling face, biting your lip nervously. You didn't want to go alone, honestly.   
"Y-yes, thank you..."   
"Excellent. Name's Overlord."   
"I'm...(Y/N)..." 

[Three Weeks Later]

Things had been getting tense on the Skeld.   
The electricity was beginning to malfunction, and various wires and interfaces were getting screwed up for no reason.   
People were beginning to suspect that someone was purposefully attempting to sabotage the ship. 

You had no idea if that was true.   
All you knew was that you were beginning to get scared. You heard whispers from the Crew that there may be an "Imposter" on board.   
Apparently that meant someone whose purpose was to infiltrate the Skeld and sabotage the mission, and more than likely kill the crew members. 

You felt sick at that.   
And so you began being very careful when you left your quarters to do your tasks.   
You carried a pocket knife with you, that you'd found in the cafeteria, and you always peeked around corners before you fully came around them. 

The lights went out as you headed to cams, and you immediately felt a chill run down your spine.   
Oh shit. Fuck. What were you gonna do?   
Someone had to fix the lights. Might as well be you.   
You stumbled down the hall and into electrical, running your hands along the panels and feeling for the switches. 

You found them, and the lights flickered back on to reveal Overlord standing there, staring at you.   
You gasped, turning to run but the doors slammed closed in front of you.   
You turned to face him, swallowing hard. 

"What...are you doing in here?" You asked, attempting to sound casual.   
He reached over and flipped a few switches, causing the lights to go out again.   
The dim alert light came on, bathing the room in red and shadows. 

"Well...you see...I was just fixing the lights, sweetheart..." He purred, moving closer to you.   
You flattened yourself against the closed doors, heart beating loudly within your chest. 

"Wh-what a coincidence, so was I..." You whined.   
As he closed in, placing a hand on the door and boxing you between his arms, you found yourself stammering.   
"L-look, I won't say anything, really! Please don't...please don't kill me..." 

He chuckled, kneeling to your level.   
"Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you...But I can make it up to you..." You swallowed hard, meeting his eyes.   
What was that supposed to mean? 

"I want you to know that you can trust me...and that I mean no harm. But I also...well, how do I put this? There must be something that I can give you...something to convince you not to say anything...Hmm? What do you say? Anything you wish..." 

What??   
He wasn't going to kill you?   
Just offer you...a bribe???

"I...I..."   
He leaned closer, eyes boring into you.   
You were barely an inch apart now, and you could feel his heated breath against your skin.   
It gave you goosebumps. 

You found yourself looking at his lips.   
It...wasn't that you'd wanted to feel them or anything, for almost two weeks of being aboard the ship...  
No no, it was definitely an accident that you carefully leaned closer, meeting his gaze finally and feeling your heart in your throat. 

"I..." You just nodded for some reason, and he chuckled. "Hmm? Tell me what you want..."   
"T-to...t'kissyou..." You murmured, face heating up.   
He leaned even closer, still towering above you even when kneeling.   
"Funny you should say that...cause I've been wanting to do the same thing..." 

He gently placed a hand behind your head, pressing his large, surprisingly soft lips against yours and kissing you deeply.   
You felt heat spread across your body, somehow finding it's way to-  
You squeaked into the kiss as he dragged his tongue over your lips. You couldn't process that this was even happening. 

He pulled back, grinning again.   
"See? I'm not gonna hurt you...Are you sure that's all you wanted?"   
His eyes moved down your body, and you followed his gaze, immediately feeling ashamed as you realized what he was looking at. 

"I can smell you, sweetheart..." He crooned, "but I won't pry, if that's not what you want..."   
You swallowed hard, blinking.   
"I-I don't want it to be a b-bribe..." You stammered, and he immediately looked back down at you, furrowing his brows.   
"Then it doesn't have to be..." 

You nodded, relaxing slowly.   
He met your eyes, licking his lips.   
"Is this what you want?"   
You nodded, feeling heat pool in your stomach.   
He quickly lifted you up and pressed your back against the wall, your legs hanging over his massive shoulders.

You gasped, and he responded by working at the snaps and zipper of your suit.   
He tugged it open, and you helped him by shrugging out of it and kicking it off awkwardly.   
He inhaled sharply, moving close and pressing his lips against you through your underwear. 

Fuck. You weren't expecting that. 

Heat flooded your stomach, and you covered your mouth. He looked up at you, breath hot against you.   
"Are you sure?" He murmured.   
You nodded rapidly. 

He peeled your underwear away with his teeth, nestling his muzzle between your thighs again and gazing at you with mischief in his eyes.   
He opened his mouth, flashing teeth as he dragged his tongue up your flesh. 

You squeaked, grabbing one of his horns for stability.   
You hadn't expected his tongue to feel the way it did.   
But it felt GOOD.   
"Hmmmmm...you're so...soft," he purred, "like velvet..."   
He continued lapping at you, causing you to squirm and whimper. 

You'd never imagined this.   
You'd never thought this would happen.   
But it was happening. And you weren't going to complain. 

He continued, teeth gently grazing you every so often.   
When he pushed his tongue inside, you squealed, squeezing your eyes shut and throwing your head back.   
Time lost it's meaning as he worked you up into a mess, and you didn't know how much longer you'd last.  
His tongue was all over; in, out, dragging it's way across your skin and making you slick with hot saliva. 

Your legs trembled, and as more heat began to pool in your stomach, you knew it was coming.   
"Oh god, oh fuck..." You murmured into your hand as you felt your orgasm rising up inside you. 

One more curl of his tongue and you were sent.   
You let out a choked whimper, gripping his horns as you came.   
It took you a whole minute to come back down, and when you did, he slowly lowered you to his level.   
His strong arms held you up as you lazily blinked up at him, panting. 

"Th-...that was..." You stammered.   
"Good, huh? He purred, chuckling and licking his lips.   
"Good. Now...I'm going to fix this and then I promise I'll explain everything to you tonight, okay?" 

***

That night you snuck to his quarters, a blush still set on your face from the afternoon's events.   
He smiled when he saw you, a knowing glint in his eye.   
The doors shut behind you, and you approached him, admittedly nervous. 

"Okay...so. My badge stands for Garrus-9. And the C stands for my species. Cybertronian. The reason I'm on this ship is to keep the crew from carrying out the mission. The mission is to scout out the remains of a distant planet and the problem with that is, the remainder of that planet has all that's left of my species' energy source. Without it, we will surely die." 

You swallowed hard, frowning.   
"But...how does us finding it hurt your energy source?"   
"Pollution, for starters. But also because I guarantee you, the crews back on Earth will want to harvest it for themselves. "   
"Then...what are we going to do?" 

"I just need to get a message out to the Cybertronians stationed with the remains and warn them, and steer the Skeld off course long enough for my bots to harvest the last of the energy source safely. " 

You nodded thoughtfully.   
"So... what can I do to help?" 

***

: Mission Report:

Status: Successful.  
Fatalities: Zero.  
Findings: scattered remains of a planet, with no signs of life or resources. 

Mission complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was definitely far from my best smut. And I know that!   
> It's been awhile since I've written smut.   
> I'll get back to my previous glory don't worry!   
> Love y'all.


End file.
